


Fast Asleep

by HYPERFocused



Series: Ella-Verse [5]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Community: wednesday100, Drabble, Family Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, New Year's Eve, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 13:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3210437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ella is sure she can stay up to see the new year. A special friend helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fast Asleep

Looking at their little girl sound asleep on her favorite chair, bunny-slippered feet dangling, Clark nudged Lex and grinned. It was almost midnight New Year’s Eve, and Ella had begged to be allowed to stay awake for the big event.

“Just this once”, Lex had relented, knowing she’d probably not make it that far. But Clark didn’t want to disappoint her. Even if she slept through this one, he could get his ‘friend’ Superman to fly her to the next time zone.

Their Metropolis partying days might be past, but the Kent-Luthors could still live life in the fast lane.


End file.
